dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ecaflip/Força/2
Introdução Gente, eu tive uma ideia desde que joguei no server rosal... Caracteristicas Em questão dos pontos: Coloque tudo em força , pq vit ñ será problema com repercussão e o próprio set gobbal real dá muita vida, voçê só deve tomar cuidado no instante que ela acabar tocar outra e outra depois do lvl 100 você começa a ganhar 10 pontos de vida a cada lvl ^^ Feitiços No entanto, em questão as magias a serem upadas recomento: Roda da Fortuna lvl 5 Repercussão lvl 5 Cara ou Coroa Lvl 5 Perícia de Espada lvl 5 Garra Invocativa Lvl 5 No lvl 52 Ainda irá sobrar 1 ponto de magia... No caso uma magia que me chamou muito a atenção foi a Roleta, que quando você upa ela para o lvl 6 (lembrnaod que para botá-la lvl 6 vc precisa do lvl 101 e 5 pontos de feitiços) você pode usá-la duas vezes no turno, ou seja, suponho que se sair 400 de força e 400 de algum outro elemento seu rekop irá hitar MUITO MAS MUITO MESMO ... intão cabe ao jogar upá-la ou ñ desde o inicio do jogo... Com estas mages upadas você vai ter muitas possibilidades durante sua battle... Equipamento Se vc tiver condições de comprar, eu indico a vcs comprarem o Set do Gobbal Real fullzão de força, um anel a sua escolha que de bastante força, uso o fortificante ainda mas penso em compra o anel kwak de terra, compra tbm um pet bwak de terra de +80 de força, compra um raziel (Devo lembrar que você precisa de 30 de agilidade pra usála se ñ me engano, intaum recomento comprar algum anel tipo escara branco de 31 de agilidade pra poder colcoar lembrando que scrolls de agilidade são faceis, depois de equipada a raziel ela mesmo dá agilidade intaum ela ñ será desequipada) que é só pra quem pode, e você no lvl 52 mesm vai tá ownando em pvp ^^... Obs.: Compre tbm perícia de espada, que quando no lvl 5 dá 30% a mais de dano com a raziel =D.... Seja Feliz Guia de upagem Vo ensinar algumas de minhas estratégias =D Tipo, quando sair cura na roleta e vc tiver life baixa toca cara ou coroa em vc mesm =D Cura muito já me salvo em pvp Se vc tiver gatinho lvl 5 toca ele antes pra tranca o cara e chega na raziel =D Se vc tiver quase morrendo Toca Sorte de Ecaflip e entrega pra Deus =D Só ele ssabe se vc vai morrer XD (Vc pode se hita tbm dependendo da tua sorte vc se cura bem tbm)... Espero que tenham gostado... qualquer duvida em relação ao que eu escrevi me contate Nick: Gremista-Sortudo Server: Spiritia Lvl: 10x Vlw ai gente Qualquer dia escrevo sobre o set terrdala, ancestral e moolobo ^^ Até mais Set Terrdala O set + irritante de pega se vc tiver bastante dinhero n vai ser problema + se vc for q nen eu vai ter um baita trabalho tem uns geitos de pega ele + é demorado trabalho *1º Ir no cala ferrero DIRETO com uns amigod comfiaves q iram t dar a grana no final =P *2º vender insignias,pergaminhos e os diamantes q vc pega na dung ferrero *3º venda seu set anterior *4º se vc seguir essa pode descartar a 1ª(opcional) vira fasendeiro pegeu ele 30 e dps vire padeiro é chato fika colheno + fase oq né xD Ficando melhor ainda Facil so compra um gelano e bota na otra mão ai vc fik com 9 pa eu q so pobre consigui vc tbm consegue xD se vc for rico tiver um char com mt dinhero n precisa fase nada é so ir la e compra o melhor q tiver '-' espero ter ajudado alguem vlw Nick: Gata-espertax Server:Espiritia lvl:10x PS: se vc for lvl 70 + e der 50 d cura na roleta NÃO USE CARA E COROA EM SI MSMO vc deve hitar 60 ou 70 ai n vai adiantar nada isso é bom só para os lvl baixo PS²:a sorte do ecaflip funciona pra todos os lvls sempre use quando n tiver + geito ADD ai se quiserem ^^